Drunk In Love
by MCMXCV
Summary: What happens when a popular Jackson Whittemore throws a party and a unpopular boy, Daniel, ends up having sex with him but when they wake up, Jackson doesn't recall having anything to do with Daniel... Too bad that's not the only bad thing to come out of this one night stand. SEXUALLY EXPLICIT CONTENT! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF. JACKSON/OC BoyXBoy Rated: M
1. The Mistake

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF!**

**A/N: This will contain boyXboy so if you're not into that sort of thing, please leave now. Rated M for sexual tendencies and language. Enjoy and have fun.**

**The Mistake**

I can't believe I was actually being invited to Jackson Whittemore's party. Everyone was going to be there. The popular kids like Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Allison, Lydia, Danny, Ethan and Aiden.

_No one really notices me though so I was really surprised when Jackson handed me a invitation... maybe he did it unintentionally... maybe he wasn't looking directly at me and just handed it out thinking I was someone popular. Maybe I should go home._

"Daniel? What are you doing here?" I jolted up my head to find Stiles' cheeky happy-go-lucky self walking up to me.

_He's the only one from the popular group who talks to me. It was probably only because I was his partner in Biology because no one wanted to pair up with me... it always goes like that. Maybe it was because both of us lost our mother at a young age so we had some sort of connection... who knows?_

"Uhm... I just was going for a walk to exercise..." I tried playing it off as normal as I possibly could.

Stiles looked at me with a cocked eyebrow and looked up to the sky and then down on his watch, "Do you normally exercise at 11 o'clock in the night? And do you usually dress so nice when you're going to sweat?"

I looked down and took in my plain white T-shirt, my red and black checkered flannel shirt that was tied around my waist, my beige cargo skinnies and my red chucks. Not to mention my gold watch and chain I had on. "Ah, well I wanted to look nice while I...exercised?" I stated as Stiles found me more weird than usual.

"Stiles! I need your help with the beer." Shouted the 6 foot jock.

_Oh shit, Jackson is going to see me and yell at me in front of everybody and embarrass me. _I exhaled as the green eyed beauty stared at me.

"Daniel you made it! Could you grab the Vodka bottles and help me and Stiles bring the stuff into the backyard." Jackson smiled as I did as he asked.

Stiles rolled his neck into my direction as he began to speak, "Exercise huh? What kind of exercise... Jackson aerobics?" My face flushed as Stiles laughed. "Let's get the beer and liquor to the back."

Stiles grabbed the beer case as I grabbed three bottles of Vodka. we went into the enormous backyard engorged with teens dancing, drinking, smoking, grinding and kissing left right and centre. We put the bottles and case onto the table as Jackson disappeared into the crowd. I looked around as I noticed I didn't know anyone at this party besides Stiles and he was with his friends having a great time.

_I should just leave, no one will notice I'm gone anyways. _I began to leave as Jackson pulled my arm. "So you're going?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm going." I replied a bit shocked that he cared.

"Well let me get my jacket and we'll go together and pick up more liquor." Jackson patted me shoulder as I had a confused expression on my face. Out the corner of my eye I could see Stiles smirking with his two thumbs up.

_He was probably thinking that I was going to get it in with Jackson Whittemore... He had more courage and belief in me than I did. _

The slight breeze brushed against my caramel skin as Jackson came back outside with his Jacket. "Okay let's go!" Jackson led the way as he went around into his black Porsche.

_Oh my God, I was going to drive with Jackson Whittemore, this kind of thing only happens in my dreams... correction wet dreams never in real life. _

I opened the side door as he opened his passenger side and sat in. He started the engine and began to back up out the driveway and down the road full throttle. "So I'm glad you came out to the party, these things get so crazy I can't even enjoy myself until like 3 o'clock in the morning." Jackson laughed.

"3 o'clock in the morning? You're crazy, my ass will be sleeping, fuck everybody." My words just flew out of my mouth as I noticed I swore and quickly tried to scratch the side of my head like I had an itch.

"Hmph, That's easy for you to say, everybody expects things from me." Jackson said blankly.

"Well, why don't you put yourself before others?" I asked, "Not trying to be rude, but it seems like you always try to impress others and put them first." I kind of regretted my words after I spoke them but Jackson just looked intently at the road. His white skin was flawless against the moonlight shine, His jawline was perfectly fitting and outlined his masculine face.

"You know, I should've gave you a chance the first time I met you in Biology." Jackson chuckled.

I bowed my head as I reminisced about the occurrence. _I transferred into Biology and Jackson and I were the only two left to be paired up to do an assignment when Jackson abruptly stated, "I don't work well with cheap, low class mongrels." _

"I-I'm sorry for back then... I really am. If I could go back and change it I would." Jackson said with a smile and all I could do was smile back.

We reached the liquor store and Jackson ran in quickly to grab four more bottles. When he arrived back he gave me the bottles to hold and we dashed back to the party. We reached faster then it took to actually go to the liquor store. Jackson stepped out and I stepped out the vehicle as I handed him the bottles.

"I'm going to go home." I told him as he tilted his head.

"Why?" He seemed concerned as he gestured for me to sit next to him on his million dollar porch.

"I don't belong here, I don't know anyone except for Stiles and I just... let's be real I'm the loser that everyone avoids." I stated as I looked into the starry night sky.

"Well... you actually know two people at this party, and you're talking to the other one right now. How about this." Jackson stood up and opened the front door. "Come I'll show you around."

I took his hand and he walked me through the living room, the kitchen, the separate living room, the basement that had a washroom and 3 big rooms in it along with a walkway to the backyard and bar area. We then went upstairs where he showed me the 2 guest rooms, his parents room and his room. We went inside his room as he closed his door and guided me next to him on his bed.

"Okay, so it's just you and I, so let's talk." Jackson smiled as my wolf greys fixated on his perfect structure.

"Well what do you want to talk about Mr. Popularity." I giggled.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Jackson exclaimed with a pouty face exposing his luscious pink lips.

"Well, have you ever heard the phrase 'Rich kids with nothing but fake friends'"? I asked.

"That's why I don't have any friends besides Danny who I knew since we were babies."

"Oh I see, so you don't have any other friends than Danny?" I asked a little shocked.

"Nope, but I'm seeing something in you that I see in Danny." Jackson whispered. I could feel his breath almost grazing against my lips. I licked them immediately as Jackson cocked an eyebrow. "It's funny how you guys have similar names; Danny and Daniel..."

"Hey, what do you see in me?" I asked a bit intrigued at his comment.

Jackson brought his hand onto my jawline and turned my face to face him. He looked down at my pink lips and into my eyes before coming in slowly and then pressing his warm lips against mine. He pushed hard as he slid his tongue into my mouth exploring each crevice he could and lathering his saliva in the process. He cupped my face as he dived in further and continued to kiss hard as I released and bit on his bottom lip, craving more.

"I never done that before..." I confessed as Jackson plastered a vicious smirk on his face showcasing his pearly whites.

"So let's have some fun." Jackson pulled me into another passionate kiss as he pushed me onto the bed and rolled with me into his arms until I was on top of him straddled on his waist. "Grind on my bulge, make me harder."

_By the bulge in his pants I didn't think it could get harder. _

I started to grind my hips back and forth alluring pressure onto his member that was trapped in his jeans. Jackson grabbed my hips and pushed up and down like he was bench pressing me onto his dick. I rested my head onto his shoulder next to his neck as I rubbed our bodies together. Jackson began to rub and squeeze my ass cheeks as he then pushed his hand into my pants and started playing with my hole. With his free hand he undid my button and unzipped it which allowed more easier access for his other hand to manoeuvre into my hole. He flipped me over as he stayed in-between my open legs. He pulled off my pants and threw them onto the floor.

"Are you ready?" Jackson grinned as he then pulled off his shirt exposing his rock hard abs and quickly took off his pants.

He then pulled my underwear off exposing my throbbing member as did he. He pulled me close to the edge of the bed as he stood onto the ground with each leg in one hand. He then started pressing hard against my virgin hole which sent immense pain throughout my body.

"Stop Jackson, it hurts." I pleaded as he jerked his cock into me harder.

"It'll hurt for the first couple of thrusts and you'll get over it." Jackson tried to reason.

"I can't it hurts too much." I stated as I began to cry.

Jackson put my legs onto his shoulders as he went directly in front of my face and put one of his hand over my mouth. He then proceeded to grab the lube that was in his nightstand in his other free hand and squirt a lot of the liquid onto his cock. With one hard push I felt unbearable pain as he continued to thrust hard and fast feeling pleasure while I was not adjusting to the pain.

"Yeah that's it, you got a nice tight virgin hole." Jackson stated with lust and ecstasy filling his voice.

I squealed but it had no effect since Jackson had his hand still onto my mouth. He began thrusting erratically until I felt him squirt a couple times with each jerk into my hole. I just laid there as everything went black.

* * *

><p>The sun shun through the window and pierced my face as I woke up to see myself laying in Jackson's bed. I looked around and no one was in the room so I got out of bed and noticed I had a pair of expensive looking pyjamas on. Just then I felt a sudden urge to vomit as I ran to the washroom. Jackson was taking a shower but I didn't care I needed to throw up. I clenched the ground as I felt like my whole entire stomach was going to come out of my mouth.<p>

Jackson peaked through his curtain as he started laughing, "You were naked and knocked out on my bed this morning, you went hard last night, but I wonder what you were doing naked on my bed... you're lucky too cause I don't let nobody sleep on my bed."

In the midst of me vomiting I was taken back, since I was naked because he took my clothes off.

"Jackson I was naked in your bed because you had sex with me." I stated as I exhaled in relief due to the fact I stopped vomiting.

Jackson took off the shower and peeped through the curtain, "If I had sex with you then how big is my dick?" he asked in disbelief.

"I don't even know, by the amount of pain I was in I would say 8.5 inches or even 9." I stated.

Jackson came out the shower naked as he knelt down beside me, "Why would I have sex with you?"

With the anger in me I just didn't even want to respond. I got up and took off his pyjamas and got on my clothes and ran out the house.

_Why would I have the sudden urge to vomit all of a sudden? I didn't drink at all._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. Treachery

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF!**

**A/N: This will contain boyXboy so if you're not into that sort of thing, please leave now. Rated M for sexual tendencies and language. Enjoy and have fun.**

**Treachery**

I walked down the busy school halls reminiscing about the occurrences that had taken place a couple of days ago. Yesterday I didn't come out of my room since I was busy throwing up the life out of me. The whole entire Sunday was filled with misery and treachery.

_"Why would I have sex with you?" _was the only thing that kept on replying in my head. I thought I had caught the flu bug or something to account for my severe vomiting and my sudden urge for ice cream. I walked into class knowing I had to do a presentation and I hadn't finished it due to my aches.

"Mr. London please set up your things for your presentation." Ms. Rachael's announced as I gave out a deep exhale.

"I'm sorry Ms. R but I have been sick all Saturday and Sunday so I didn't get too finish the project." I stated hoping she'd just leave me with a warning.

She stared her big brown's towards me and crossed her arms around his bosom. "Really now, you're sick? What kind of sick do you have Daniel?" I could see she was irritated at this point.

"I was vomiting all through Saturday and Sunday, I literally was in my room all day." I pleaded as I glanced around the room to take in all the popular kids' chuckles and whispers.

"Well you get a 0."

I went to my seat and sat down and the day just seemed to get worst and worst. After English class was finished I went to Biology and accidentally mixed too much substance into the beaker and it caused a minor explosion of blue colouring onto my shirt. It was lunch time and I just sat at the 'losers' table where I was by my lonesome. I put my head face down onto the table and just closed my eyes hoping this was all a dream and I'd wake up at anytime now and everything would be fine and dandy.

I heard a tray slam onto the table as I looked up to see a smirking Stiles, "So I didn't get to see you on Sunday or Saturday, and I don't have your number so tell me did you and Jackson get it on." Stiles chuckled as he dipped his fries into his ketchup.

I scratched my neck as I confessed, "We had sex and in the morning Jackson didn't even know we had sex. Then he asked me in disbelief as to why would he ever have sex with me." I sighed as Stiles put down his water that he was chugging down his throat.

"You know after you and Jackson came back to the house, nobody saw Jackson after that, so after you two had sex you both stayed together for the whole night. So in other words Jackson didn't drink at all-" Stiles was yanked up from his back as Jackson looked at him deep into his eyes.

"We need to talk. RIGHT NOW!" Jackson pulled Stiles to the other end of the lunch room as Stiles gestured that he would be back later on to continue our conversation.

I just put my head down once again. This time I needed to throw up again. I quickly got out from the table and ran towards the boys washroom which was too far for me to make it so I make a detour to the front of the lunch room where Stiles and Jackson were standing talking. I put my face over the garbage can and began to throw-up phlegm. When I was finished I rose my teary eyed head to a shocked Stiles and Jackson.

"You okay?" Escaped Stiles' mouth as I nodded a no. "I'll take you to the nurse." Stiles offered which I declined not wanting to be a bother.

"It's okay, I'm going to just sign out and go home."

_I didn't know what hurt more, the fact that Jackson hadn't asked if I was okay, or that he didn't even acknowledge the fact that I was in pain. Why would I ever be so happy to attend something thrown by such a vile and utter monster of a person. He didn't want me... he wanted some action and I was just their so he pounced on me the first chance he got. I was really naive and stupid to think that the likes of Jackson Whittemore would ever be in the slightest of intriguement by me._

I walked out the lunch room and straight to the nurse's office which she let me out in no time. I went out the back door of the school as I passed some stoners getting high, the athletes running laps on the track and I just took in how happy everyone was... _Why couldn't I be happy?_

I ran into the thick forest and just continued to run and run like I was being chased by an unseen force... that force being myself... my conscience... my inner demons. I had to stop because I needed to vomit again which ended up being on a beautiful rose that seemed to grow out of no one. I made that beautiful rose die and crumble. I braced my back against a tree as I slid down and onto my backside. I felt a sharp pain as I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the switch-blade.

_This switch-blade has been the fine line between happy-times and sad-times in my life. When my mother died it helped me cope with the pain by going through the pain that she went through... Jackson wouldn't have noticed the marks on my arms and thigh due to his closed-minded horny adolescence archive. Those demons were slowly creeping back into my mind._

"What are you doing?" Shouted a tall lean built man. I fixated at his hurt blue eyes, pain was evident in them.

"Nothing." I simply responded as he made his way over to me.

"That doesn't look like nothing to me." The blue-eyed ruffled man spoke with a deep yet calming tone.

"Well beauty is in the eye of the beholder, so what might look like something to you might be a simply nothing to me." I shrugged.

"You sound really smart. For someone so smart why would you do something so dumb?" His words grazed my skin like sand paper on wood.

He knelt down beside me and looked at me into my eyes, "Give me the switch blade." I gulped as I hesitantly handed it over to him. I secretly wanted someone to take away that weapon from my hand.

"What's your name?" I asked as he smiled, showcasing his perfect smile, well it was perfect in my eyes.

"My name is Derek, Derek Hale. Yours." He retorted.

"Daniel London." I clenched my stomach as I needed to up-chuck once again.

Derek put a hand on my stomach and all in a instant the pain to vomit and the urge had melted away and the rough waters had entirely shifted to a sudden halt. I looked at him with amazement as his blue eyes were red now.

"What are you?" I asked.

Derek smirked and before I knew it I was in his arms being carried away.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short, but next chapter will be long and you'll know the whole reasoning to the vomiting if you guys don't know it already! Enjoy! P.S more sexy things will happen later on don't worry!<strong>


	3. Honest

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF!**

**A/N: This will contain boyXboy so if you're not into that sort of thing, please leave now. Rated M for sexual tendencies and language. Enjoy and have fun.**

**Honest**

Derek put me down in front of this old yet beautiful wooden house.

"Where are we?" I asked. "And how did you carry me like that so quickly?"

"This is where I live and you don't know?" Derek's face was surprised.

"Don't know what?" I quizzed.

"The baby inside of you is half werewolf, don't you know your boyfriend is a werewolf like me?" Derek said blankly.

_"What? A werewolf... hold on a baby? Boyfriend? Jackson baby father?! WAIT I HAVE A BABY IN ME!?_

I played it off as cool as I could, "What are you talking about? Werewolf? Baby and I don't have a boyfriend for your information."

"We have a lot of talk about then..." With that Derek escorted me into his house where he explained to me about how werewolves worked. Their skills, their powers and their side affects.

"So you're telling me that Jackson Whittemore is a werewolf and that one night stand made me pregnant?!" My eyes jolted out of my eye sockets. I couldn't fathom what was going on right now.

"Pretty much." Derek stated calmly. "You know you're taking this pretty amazing for someone who had no idea about any of this." Derek praised.

"What am I supposed to do about it though, like let's be honest. And the worst part of it all is that Jackson doesn't even like me. I have to get rid..." I looked  
>down at my stomach.<p>

_How can I get rid of a precious life form? I couldn't pull that through, I just couldn't. _

"Well if Jackson won't own up for his doings, just know that you'll always have a helping hand by me." Derek smiled.

"I'm sorry but how and why are you so nice to me? You don't even know me and I don't even know you!" I screamed as I really finally took everything in.

"Because another side affect of being a werewolf is this thing called 'imprinting'. How imprinting works is the wolf inside of me already knows who my soulmate is, it's just up to me to find that person. Once I find that person I already know if they'll be my soulmate." Derek said as he looked down onto the ground, which was awkward because the whole time we were talking he never did that.

"So wait." I just realized why he brought that up, "you imprinted on me!?" I felt like I was about to get a heart attack.

"It's not my fault, I just have strong feelings towards you, and since you're having another man's baby, I will be as much of assistance to you to prove that I am the one you should ultimately be with." Derek said very stern.

"Well thanks I appreciate it, but does Jackson know he's a werewolf?" I asked.

"Yes." was all he said.

"I'll be back later."

"By the time I reached back at school it was finished. Mostly everyone was gone home with the few lingerers. I glanced through the parking lot noticing Jackson's Porsche was still in a parking. I walked up to it and waited for Jackson to come outside. Within 5 minutes the doors to the school abruptly pushed open and Jackson strutted towards his car. We locked eyes are he smirked.

"You wanna ask for another fuck? You finally recovered from Friday?" Jackson joked as he stopped right in front of me.

"2 things and I'm never going to talk to you again."

"Jackson's eyes widened as I took notice to his adam's apple bob up and down. "what?" he said in a soft toned voice.

"Are you a werewolf?" I exhaled awaiting a answer.

"Come into the car." Jackson stated as he went around to the drivers side. He opened the car got inside and opened the passenger side.

I wasn't looking forward to getting into his car this time.

"How did you know?" Jackson stated worriedly.

"It doesn't matter and why do you have such..." Jackson shouted which scared me enough to stop talking.

"IT DOES MATTER!" I looked deeply into his eyes, fear present in mine. "I'm sorry for screaming, but I need to know how you knew."

"Some guy told me I had a baby in my stomach basically." I said as Jackson's mouth gaped and he looked at my stomach. He stretched out his hand as he looked up at me, "could I touch your stomach?"

I didn't want to be rude and say, "uhm it's not even going to kick, we had sex 4 days ago." so I just said, "Yes."

As soon as Jackson's finger tips pressed onto my stomach a soothing relief drenched over me as I felt a kick. It startled both of us.

"What the fuck? How could..." and before I finished Jackson already had the answer.

"Werewolf babies grow faster than regular babies. I'm sorry for doing this to you." He stated as he rubbed his face with his palms.

"So you knew we had sex." I asked.

"Obviously, it was the best sex I've ever had, I just didn't want to lead you on. It was supposed to be a one night stand. And I figured if I was an ass then you  
>wouldn't want to talk to me ever again." Jackson stated which just made me hate him even more. "But now you're carrying my baby... OUR baby so that changes everything."<p>

"Actually it doesn't change everything, because you got what you wanted, I never want to talk to you ever again." I stepped out Jackson's Porsche as he hit his steering wheel and rested his head onto his steering wheel.

I could hear his cries telling me to come back into the vehicle but I was done being played for a fool and if I had to raise this baby on my own, I'd do so willingly.

**A/N: I'll try to update this on a regular. I really like this story and I can see it going very far. Tell me what you guys think so far!**


End file.
